


Back to Basics

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN PS4!!!!Peter was shocked to see Miles having the same abilities as him, the only way he can learn more about this is to take him to the people who can help the newly returned Fantastic Four!A family reunion of sorts as Peter deals with the losses he had recently suffered.





	Back to Basics

“Not that weird.” That's all Peter could say in response to the sheer craziness of both him and Miles hanging off the ceiling together. Miles had spider powers, he couldn’t tell why or how but he was happy, amazed even.

“So you're... Him? You're Spider-Man!?” Miles exclaimed with a massive smile on his face that was like nothing Peter had seen before.

“Yeah... I am! I'm sorry I didn't tell you Miles it’s just that...” Peter started to explain.

“Don’t worry man it’s fine! I totally get it! I'm not a character from a CW show.” Miles said while laughing which Peter then returned.

“So are you a mutant or?-“ Peter started to say when MJ opened the door.

“So I picked up the groceries and... oh my God!” MJ jumped at the sight of both Peter and Miles on the ceiling, dropping the shopping bags to the floor. 

Peter gave Miles a look and the two of them landed on the floor although Miles stumbled a bit as he hadn't had the time to perfect the landings. 

“How did? Did you do anything?” MJ stammered as she tried to piece together what happened, looking to Peter for help.

“I don't know, I mean I didn't think I can transfer my powers to anyone.” Peter said while walking to MJ and putting his hand on her left arm as they tried to piece everything together.

“Oh so you know too? That's a relief not gonna lie I thought you were cheating on him with Spider-Man.” Miles said which caused the three of them to burst into laughter.

“Well he's got the 'making jokes in tense situations' thing” Peter said as their laughter died down. 

“Anyways Miles how did this happen?” MJ asked once they had all regained their composure.

“I'm not sure I think it all started happening when we were going to administer the antiserum, when that spider bit me...” Miles explained.

“Spider? Was it a black widow?” MJ asked.

“Uh yeah, I think it was.” Miles replied.

“When I snuck into Norman’s penthouse to find the location of the Devil’s Breath lab, I found some spiders he was experimenting on, I think he was trying to replicate your abilities. One of them got out and crawled on me, I thought I knocked it off but I guess I didn’t.” MJ explained.

“Oh wow, well you got the bum deal now didn’t ya, I mean it had to have been on you for who knows how long and you weren't the one who was bit.” Peter laughed again causing MJ to role her eyes.

“Peter!” MJ responded.

“Sorry” he eventually said all while Miles grinned at their bickering.

“Shouldn’t we... I dunno? Get my blood tested or something?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, we can't go to a normal doctor because of secret identity stuff and Ock's lab was closed off by the police...” Peter pondered.

“I think I've got something.” MJ said while her eyes were wide open at the Daily Bugle app on her phone.

 

Over near Grand Central Terminal at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue a large probe was descending down to a building that was a block to the left of the Station. It was a white and blue column that landed on top of the building and transformed itself into about 10 extra floors of the building, turning it into a skyscraper. It then projected a holographic orange '4’ from the roof showcasing to everyone who was back in town.

 

MJ read out the headline on the app.  
'The Fantastic Four Return'

Peter smiled like crazy and almost jumped in joy.  
“Ok Miles we’re going on a field trip!”

The three of them headed to the newly returned Baxter Building, Peter wanted to swing the two of them there but they were adamant about keeping their insides inside of them so they took the Subway which just agitated him but definitely built up the suspense.   
Once they got off at Grand Central Terminal there were people everywhere, reporters, tourists even families. MJ got called by Robbie to cover the story with Eddie Brock so she had to kiss Peter goodbye which was a bit disappointing for him but he understood why.  
As him and Miles waved through the crowd they managed to speak to each other.

“So you know the Fantastic Four?” Miles asked.

“Yeah! We go way back, when I first became Spider-Man I tried to join them, then they kicked me out but we became friends over the years, family even.” From the entrance of the building outstepped the Fantastic Four, Ben Grimm also known as The Thing towered over the rest as the big orange jolly giant that he was, The Invisible Woman Susan Storm came out smiling holding her 5 year old son Franklin in her arms as he was nodding off to sleep. Then there was Reed Richards, Mr Fantastic one of the smartest people on the planet who still wore his lab coat over his Fantastic Four uniform and held his little baby daughter Valeria who was only 2 years old. 

And then there was Johnny Storm, Sue’s younger brother and one of Peter's best friends, also known as The Human Torch.

They were all smiling as Reed addressed the public about their findings in space which was information that even Peter found a bit hard to understand. Once it was all over the crowd began to disperse and everyone got on with their day. Once everything had gotten back to normal Peter and Miles headed to the entrance where Peter pressed the button on the buzzer where a familiar voice greeted him.

“Good afternoon Mr Parker, I see you've brought a guest.” Came the enthusiastic British voice of Dr Richards’ patented AI assistant H.E.R.B.I.E

“Heya Herbs! Yeah this is Miles Morales, he's actually what we need to see Reed about. 

“Um Hiya” Miles said awkwardly as Peter held him out in front of him so H.E.R.B.I.E could scan him.

“Very well, I shall beam you up.” H.E.R.B.I.E said which caused Miles to be confused then all of a sudden a flash of blue light hit them and they were teleported up 50 storeys to the 4’s living room where Johnny and Franklin were watching TV together, Reed and Sue were cooking and Ben was throwing Val up in the air.  
Peter and Miles flashed into the room by the TV and Franklin was instantly more captivated by them than anything that was ever on TV. 

“UNCA SPIDEY!!!” Franklin shot up and ran up to Peter who knelt down and gave him a massive hug. 

“Hey there Frankie! Awe look how big you've gotten!” Peter smiled while ruffling the boy's hair.

“Webs long time no see!” Johnny got up and gave him a hug and picked up his nephew and placed him on his shoulders. 

“Hey there kid!” Ben said while walking over with Val and Peter gave her cheeks a squeeze which caused her to giggle.

“Hey Ben, Hiya Val I missed you too!” Peter said in a mock baby voice for the little girl.

Reed and Sue then walked over and gave Peter a parental hug with Sue kissing him on the cheek which reminded Peter of May. 

“Hey there kiddo, you been alright?” Sue asked, which Peter responded to with a nod.

“Yeah man I mean we leave for 5 minutes and the whole world goes to... Goes bad.” Johnny smiled while censoring his swearing for the sake of the children after Reed gave him a look.

“You were gone 4 months guys.” Peter laughed.

“Um... Hi” Miles spoke up feeling kind of awkward amongst the reunion.

“Oh I'm sorry guys, this is Miles Morales, I've been mentoring him recently, he's kinda the reason we're here, like I probably should've called first but...” Peter explained.

“Nonsense! You're welcome here any time Peter, you're family!” Reed told him while placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey there Miles, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sue spoke in a warm tone while shaking his hand. 

“So why did you need to see us young man?” Reed asked which caused Peter to give Miles a look and he nodded and proceeded to leap to the ceiling causing everyone to have their mouths open, Ben almost dropping Val in the process.

“Let’s go to the lab.” Reed said breaking the silence.

 

Once in the lab Miles explained everything that happened to Reed and Ben who was assisting him while the others stayed in the living room playing with the kids. 

“So you and MJ are back together? That's awesome man!” Johnny said happily as the two of them sat on the floor while Franklin was playing a video game while sitting on Peter's lap. 

“That's lovely, I always liked her.” Sue said while feeding Val in her high chair.

“I remember when you guys were in college she was a model, man was she-“

“-Beautiful.” Sue cut him off with a smirk.

“Still is.” Peter smiled.

“So how's May? Is she still working at F.E.A.S.T?” Johnny asked which caused Peter to look down, Sue noticed this and walked over to sat next to him.

“While you guys were gone, during the Devil’s Breath thing, she got infected, she died...” Peter explained while tearing up a bit. Sue and Johnny gave him a hug from both sides, with Sue letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Even Franklin could tell what was happening and paused his game and held onto Peter's shirt.

He felt safe, with his Aunt and Harry gone he had felt so alone but having the 4 back was the greatest feeling in the world to him. After a couple minutes MJ was flashed into the room and saw the group of them huddled together on the couch watching a movie, with Franklin sitting on Peter's lap and Valeria on Sue's.

“Hey Tiger” MJ said softly as they all looked up to her and welcomed her there with Johnny shuffling a bit to let MJ sit between him and Peter. Franklin got excited to see his favourite aunt and MJ was happy to see him and Valeria as well. 

Reed, Ben and Miles walked in and joined them on the couch, Ben sitting on the floor taking Valeria from Sue, Miles sat next to Johnny who started telling him embarrassing stories of Pete. Reed sat on the floor by his wife and the two of them shared a kiss. 

“So how's Miles?” Peter asked Reed.

“He's fine, has all of your powers and his body is healthy.” Reed told him. 

“Plus a few extras,” Miles showed him by turning invisible and back again.

“Oh man, now I'm jealous!” Peter smiled in bewilderment, Sue had a look of approval and gave the boy a high five.

Maybe he wasn't alone after all.


End file.
